


Rain & 5 Naughty Wizard Kids

by KimChiHee



Category: K-pop, MBLAQ, Rain - Fandom
Genre: Family, Humor, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChiHee/pseuds/KimChiHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain adalah seorang calon penyihir yang diberi tugas rahasia dan suci (?) oleh kepala sekolahnya.</p><p>Gak pinter bikin Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain & 5 Naughty Wizard Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Pasti yang utama dan pertama adalah banyaknya Typo hahahhahaha~
> 
> Itu adalah salah satu kelemahan saya *bow* =o=V

“Kau tahu kau itu tingkat berapa hah?” Sebuah suara menggelegar ke seantero ruangan yang berdesain abad pertengahan. Ruangan itu dihiasi benda-benda dan alat-alat sihir. Di salah satu sudutnya juga terdapat sebuah rak buku besar yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tua yang tebal.

 

Ternyata sang pemilik suara yang menyeramkan itu adalah seorang kakek tua berjanggut putih panjang yang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menunduk takut. Anak laki-laki itu tidak berani menatap langsung wajah laki-laki itu. Menyeramkan.

 

“Kau tahu kau sudah tingkat berapa?” Tanya kakek tua itu sekali lagi.

 

Anak laki-laki itu hanya berdiri mematung di sana tanpa bisa berkutik. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Rain. Dia adalah seorang calon pennyihir. Dia berada di tingkat enam sekolah sihir. Sedangkan kakek tua yang ada di depannya adalah kepala sekolahnya.

 

Rain di panggil menghadap kakek tua itu karena Rain tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus di semua pelajaran yang dipelajarinya. Dia selalu mendapat nilai F. Kasihan Rain.

 

“Kau sudah tingkat 6, tapi tidak bisa mengendarai sapu terbang dengan baik, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa mengubah warna baju dengan benar! Padahal itu adalah pelajaran di tingkat 1.”Seru kakek tua itu.

 

“Tapi…. Aku sudah belajar dan berlatih dengan giat kok!” Seru Rain yang mulai berani menatap kakek tua itu.

 

“hah….” Kakek tua itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. “Sebagai hukumannya kau harus ke dunia manusia, dan menjaga 5 orang anak-anak di dunia manusia. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau kau terpaksa ku keluarkan dari sekolah”

 

“Apua???” Seru Rain kaget. “Aku tidak mau ke dunia manusia. Tugas lain saja ya… “ Seru Rain memelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya.

 

“Kau harus menjaga kelima anak itu! Karena….” Ucapan kakek tua itu berhenti.

 

“Karena apa?” Tanya Rain penasaran.

 

“Karena…” Wajah kakek tua itu berubah serius.

 

“Ya, karena?....” Rain makin penasaran.

 

“Karena… karena…. Itu….” Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

 

“Ya.. karenaaa?.....” Tanya Rain mulai tidak sabar.

 

“Karna…..” Ketegangan di wajah kakek tua itu bertambah.

 

“Ya karena apa???” Seru Rain setengah berteriak.

 

“Karena aku mau ke  toilet jadi kau ambil aja alamat yang ada di meja itu! Kau dengar! Kelima anak itu tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun! Oke.” Lalu kakek tua itu menghilang entah kemana.

 

“Dasar kakek tua! Menyusahkan.” Gerutu Rain dalam hati.

 

“Apa kau bilang anak bodoh!” Suara kakek tua itu kembali bergema.

 

“Ya! Maaf” Seru Rain. “Berarti aku harus jadi baby sitter dong? Waduh. Aku kan calon penyihir tingkat 6, masa harus jadi baby sitter? Lagian kan sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Kakek tua itu benar-benar….” Ucapan Rain terputus saat lagi-lagi terdengar suara kakek tua itu bergema di ruangan itu.

 

“Aku benar-benar apa?”

 

“Benar-benar baik dan bijaksana…” Seru Rain ketakutan.

 

“Kau benar… anak pintar. Hahahahha….”

 

“Bweeehhhh…. Cuihhh” Rain akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu tapi sebelumnya ia mengambil kertas yang tergeletak di sebuah meja di samping kursi goyang diduduki kakek tua tadi.

 

Sekarang hanya ada satu pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya saat ini. yaitu kenapa anak-anak itu sangat istimewa? Padahal hanya anak-anak manusia biasa. Sampai segitunya kelima anak-anak itu tidak boleh terluka.

 

Akhirnya Rain memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah kepala sekolahnya. Rain berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat tulisan ‘Selamat Jalan’ di atasnya. Rain menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Lalu ajaibnya pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua dan dalamnya terdapat sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Rain tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam pohon tersebut, dan ajaibnya pohon itu menutup sendirinya.

 

***

Rain akhirnya sampai di dunia manusia. Tapi ternyata mantra yang diucapkan Rain salah. Seharunsnya ia mengucapkan ‘Tiaulate’ tapi dia malah mengucapkan ‘Toilet e’ jadinya sekarang dia nyasar di sebuah toilet. Dengan cuek Rain membuka pintu toilet itu. Tapi tiba-tiba…..

 

“Gyaaaa……~” Terdengar jeritan-jertitan histeris. Ternyata Rain nyasar ke toilet wanita dan jadilah dia dilempari oleh kaum hawa di sana dengan benda-benda yang ada. Mulai dari shammpo, sabun, handuk, dan benda-benda lain yang ada di sana.

 

Menyadari posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan saat ini, Rain mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Rain berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Akhirnya Rain berhasil keluar dari toilet itu dengan napas yang hampir putus Rain mencoba membaca kertas yang ada di kantongnya.

 

CARI RUMAH YANG PUNYA DUA POHON PINUS SEBAGAI PAGARNYA.

 

“Ha? Kurang ajar! Alamatnya Cuma begini doang?” Kata Rain kesal. “HEI KAKEK TUA KAU MEMBUATKU SUSAH AJA!!!” Teriak Rain . “AWAS KAU YA!!!”

 

Rain benar-benar syok melihat pemandangan di depannya. Orang-orang di sana hanya memakai bikini dan pakaian renang. Rain yang masih polos dan suci hanya bisa ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ternyata dia nyasar di sebuah kolam renang.

 

TES…TES…TES..

 

Rain merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dia segera mengusapnya dan ternyata…. “Darah?” Rain mengusap lagi hidungnya. “Hah? Darah?? Huaaaaaa….” Rain ternyata baru menyadarihidungnya mimisan. Dia langsung buru-buru mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu.

 

Akhirnya Rain berhasil keluar dari tempat yang menyeramkan menurutnya itu. Sekarang hal yang ada di otak Rain yang terkenal telmi bertambah lagi, yaitu dia harus mencari sebuah rumah dengan dua pohon pinus sebagai gerbangnya.

 

“Pohon pinus ya???” Rain melihat sekelilingnya. “Seperti apa ya pohon pinus itu?” Tanyanya dengan tampang bodohnya.

 

Rain terus mengingat palajaran waktu dia masih tingkat 1 tentang macam-macam pohon yang ada di dunia sihir. Saking lamanya ia berpikir Rain menjadi lelah dan dia memutuskan untuk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

 

“Pohon pinus itu kayak gimana ya???”

 

*DUAKK*

 

Sebuah benda tepat jatuh di kepala Rain. Rain merasakan kepalanya nyut-nyutan Rain mengambil benda itu di atas kepalanya. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah papan yang bertuliskan. ‘POHON PINUS ITU YANG KAMU SANDARIN, BODOH!!”

 

“Hah?”Rain yang memang meiliki otak yang loadingnya lama, baru sadar lima menit kemudian dengan tulisan yang baru dia baca. Rain segera melihat pohon yang dari tadi dia gunakan sebagai sandaran.

 

“Oh ini pohon pinus toh. Hahahaha~ rain kau bodoh!”

 

“Emang!” Terdengar sebuah suara bergema.

 

Rain mengamati pohon itu dan ternyata tidak jauh dari pohon itu terdapat pohon yang sama. Dan bila diamati lebih teliti pohon-pohon itu menyerupai sebuah pintu gerbang. Dan di depannya terdapat sebuah rumah yang minimalis.

 

Rain memasuki rumah itu. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan anak-anak kecil. “Pasti itu mereka.” Pikir Rain. Rain mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tidak ada sahutan. Rain memberanikan diri untuk membuka kenop pintu rumah itu. Gelap. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

 

*BUAKKK*

 

Sebuah botol susu melayang dan mendarat mulus di wajah Rain. Rain hanya bisa terbengong, dirinya di sambut dengan lemparan botol susu. Seketika lampu di rumah itu menyala semua. Dan terlihatlah lima anak-anak kecil yang masih balitasedang bermain-main di sana.

 

Tapi Rain sempat syok benda-benda apa saja yang dibuat main oleh kelima balita itu. Ada yang sedang menerbangkan pisau, ada yang membuat bola-bola api dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Ada yang membuat sebuah petir kecil yang bisa membuat kesetrum benda yang disentuhnya.

 

Seorang anak yang memakai kalung bertuliskan GO bermain dengan sebuah pisau. Anak itu menatap ke arah Rain dan tersenyum. Dengan sekali gerakan anak itu melemparkan pisau yang ada di tangannya ke arah Rain.

 

Jantung Rain serasa mau copot melihat kecepatan pisau itu yang melebihi kecepatan seorang pembalap. Tapi anak yang tadi melemparkan pisau itu mengangkat tangannya dan seketika pisau itu terjatuh ke tanah.

 

Rain jatuh terduduk, dia memegangi dadanya. Rasanya jantungnya ingin copot melihat aksi anak kecil tadi. Ternyata Rain baru sadar anak-anak yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan anak-anak biasa, tapi mereka adalah anak-anak seorang penyihir.

 

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kertas di hadapannya. Rain membaca kertas itu, ternyata isinya adalah nama-nama dari anak-anak itu dan tugas apa saja yang harus dikerjakan oleh Rain. Kelima anak itu memakai kalung yang berbeda, di setiap kalung itu bertuliskan nama mereka. Mereka adalah, Seungho, GO, Thunder, Lee Joon, dan yang paling kecil adalah Mir. Di kertas itu juga Rain harus menemani mereka sampai pukul sembilan malam di mana pada saat itu kelima anak-anak tadi harus sudah tertidur. Rain juga ditugaskan untuk memberi makan dan memandikan mereka.

 

Setelah membaca kertas itu Rain menjadi semangat, apalagi anak-anak itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Rain memang suka sama anak kecil. Rain menghampiri seorang anak yang bertuliskan Mir di kalungnya.

 

“Hai Mir!” Sapa Rain.

 

Tapi anak yang bernama Mir itu hanya diam saja, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menangis. Rain kalang kabut dibuatnya. Rain segera menggendong anak itu dan menruhnya dipunggungnya, Rain lalu mengajak Mir bermain kuda-kudaan dengan dirinya yang menjadi kudanya.

 

Ternyata Mir berhenti menangis, malah dengan cepat dia tertawa. Rain mengajaknya mengitari rumah tersebut. Ternyata ulah Rain diketahui oleh anak-anak yang lain. Dan ternyata keempat anak yang lain cemburu kenapa Rain hanya bermain dengan Mir.

 

Seorang anak yang bernama Lee Joon mendekati Rain dan langsung naik ke punggung Rain. Ternyata perbuatan Lee Joon diikuti oleh anak-anak lain. Satu persatu mereka mendekati Rain dan langsung ke punggung Rain. Malah seorang anak yang bernama Thunder naik ke leher Rain. Jadilah Rain ditunggangi oleh lima anak yang tidak bisa dikatakan enteng itu.

 

Rain benar-benar kewalahan. Setelah 30 menit berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah itu akhirnya Rain menyerah. Dia langsung ambruk. Anak-anak tadi yang mengetahui Rain sudah kelelahan mereka langsung turun dari punggung Rain.

 

Rain melihat jam dinding yang ada di sana. Jam itu menunjukan pukul lima sore, menurut kertas yang tadi dia baca. Jam segini adalah waktu bagi kelima anak tadi mandi. Rain berpikir tidak mungkinkelima anak itu mandi di kamar mandi. Rain lalu menggiring kelima anak tadi ke sebuah kolam renang yang tak cukup besar di belakang rumah itu.

 

Di sana kelima anak itu bisa mandi dengan cepat pikir Rain. Tapi ternyata pikiran Rain salah. Anak yang bernama Lee Joon mengeluarkan mantra yang membuat air di kolam itu membeku. Anak yang lain yang bernama Seungho mengeluarkan mantra yang membuat hujan.sedangkan anak yang bernama Thunder mengeluarkan mantra yang memanggil seekor gajah kcil yang bisa menyemburkan air tanpa henti dari hidungnya.

 

“Ya ampyunnn… ni anak-anak bandel banget deh!!!” Teriak Rain yang berusaha menangkap kelima anak-anak kecil itu yang berlarian kesana-kesini. Rain yang sudah frustasi akhirnya ingin mencoba menangkap kelima anak-anak itu dengan menggunakan sihir. Rain mencoba menggunakan sihir untuk bisa membuat copyan dirinya.

 

Rain langsung komat-kamit dan menutup matanya. Dan tiba-tiba secara ajaib ada lima Rain yang muncul lalu Rain memerintahkan kepada mereka untuk menangkap kelima anak-anak itu yang berlarian entah kemana.

 

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk memandikan anak penyihir yang super duper bandel itu, Rain menggiring mereka ke ruang makan. Rain sekarang bingung akan memberikan kelima bocah itu makanan apa. Rain mencoba berpikir keras, tapi tiba-tiba…

 

*DUAKK*

 

Mir melemparkan sekotak makanan bayi ke wajah Rain. Sepertinya Mir terlihat senang sekali melihat Rain yang meringiskesakitan. Mir dan malah keempat anak lain ikut tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka berlima bersiap melemparkan benda-benda yang sebelumnya sudah dibuat melayang oleh mereka ke arah Rain.

 

“Tunggu… Tunggu.. anak-anak manis… mainnya nanti aja ya… sekarang makan dulu.” Seru Rain takut.

 

Akhirnya dengan berbagai cara dan upaya Rain bisa juga memberi makan kelima anak itu walaupun ruang makan menjadi hancur berantakan akibat ulah kelima anak itu. Piring-piring dan gelas berterbangan kemana-mana, makanan-makanan bayi berserakan. Dan pada akhirnya Rain juga harus mengganti baju kelima anak itu karena baju yang tadi dipakai mereka sudah tidak nampak baju lagi karena kotornya bukan main.

 

Jam dinding sudah hampir menunjukan jam 9 malam, ini berarti saat untuk kelima anak itu tidur. Lagi-lagi Rain harus menggiring kelima anak itu memakai kelima copyan dirinya. Setelah kelima anak itu menempati tempat tidur mereka masing-masing Rain mulai bisa bernapas lega. Rain pikir kelima anak itu pasti akan langsung tertidur. Tapi ternyata tidak.

 

Kelima anak itu menerbangkan bantal-bantal dan selimut-selimut mereka.Rain lagi-lagi menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengembalikan selimut dan bantal-bantal yang berhamburan di mana-mana. Rain benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

 

Rain mulai menggumam, ia mulai menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya saat ia kecil dulu. Suara Rain benar-benar indah hingga bisa membuat kelima anak yang sedang berlarian tadi berhenti dan mendekati Rain. Kelima anak itu berebut untuk bisa duduk dipangkuan Rain.

 

Rain pun tersenyum dan mulai menggendong mereka dengan copyan dirinya dan menaruh anak-anak itu di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Rain terus bernyanyi dan mengeluarkan sihir yang membuat seolah-olah langit-langit kamar berubah menjadi langit malam yang indah bertabur bintang. Kelima anak itu terlihat sangat gembira melihatnya.

 

Rain terus bernyanyi dan tanpa terasa suara-suara kelima anak itu tak terdengar lagi dan yang terdengar adalah suara dengkuran halus dari mereka. Melihat kelima anak itu sudah tertidur pulas Rain berniat keluar kamar. Rain menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan. Tapi sebelumnya Rain mencium kening mereka. “Selamat tidur anak-anak manis…” Seru Rain pelan.

 

Rain pun mulai merapikan rumah itu yang berantakan bagai dilanda badai dan tsunami. Rain menggunakan semua kemampuan sihirnya, padahal dia tahu sihirnya selalu gagal. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka sihirnya berhasil tanpa ada masalah.

 

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang. Dan ternyata dia adalah ibu dari kelima anak itu. Wanita itu sangat berterima kasih kepada Rain karena telah menjaga anak-ankanya selama dia pergi. Wanita itu juga menjelaskan dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah Rain, padahal awalnya dia menyuruh ayahnya itu untuk menjaga mereka. Dengan kat a lain Rain berhasil dikerjai oleh kakek tua itu.

 

***

 

“Mana si kakek tua menyusahkan itu?” Rain berjalan dengan cepat sambil marah-marah. Akhirnya dia sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah dan di sana telah menunggu kepala sekolahnya.

 

“Bagaimana?” Tanya kakek tua itu sambil menyeruput teh hangat.

 

“Kau sudah mengerjaiku! Kau tahu mereka berlima itu bandel banget! Badanku serasa remuk! Dan kau tahu itu kan pekerjaanmu!” Seru Rain tanpa jeda bagai kereta ekspress yang remnya blong.

 

“Maaf.. maaf… aku sengaja hahahahah~ tapi buktinya sihirmu bertambah kekuatannya kan? Itu salah satu ujian akhirmu.”

 

“Ya! Bertambah kuat karena terpaksa! Badanku ini sakit semua tau! Mana imbalannya?!”

 

“Imbalannya kau lulus.”

 

“Lulus? Cuma lulus! Capek-capek Cuma lulus?.... eh… tapi tadi apa katamu lulus?”

 

“Penyakitmu nambah? Dari telmi sekarang jadi budek?”

 

“Huaaaaa… makasih!! Kakek tua!” Rain langsung memeluk kakek tua itu. “Kukira kau itu kejam.”

 

“Memang! Hahahahha~” Suara tawa kakek tua itu menggelegar ke seantero ruangan. “Tapi, besok-besok aku suruh kamu lagi ya menjaga mereka. Katanya mereka suka kamu, ehm… maksudnya suka menyiksamu.”

 

“MWO????”


End file.
